


NeriStickz - Tears

by tinysocks



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Fan Art, Horror, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysocks/pseuds/tinysocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So yeah, this is what my warped brain came up with at 11 at night. I put Alex as the sort of "evil one" as it always seems to be Chris in each pairing, and I thought it would be more interesting to try it this way round. Any comments and ideas are apreciated <img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	NeriStickz - Tears

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is what my warped brain came up with at 11 at night. I put Alex as the sort of "evil one" as it always seems to be Chris in each pairing, and I thought it would be more interesting to try it this way round. Any comments and ideas are apreciated 

Title: NeriStickz - Tears Author: SecretShipper1 Genre: Anti-Slash Rating: 15? Warnings: Little warped stuff going on. If you don't like reading stuff with pain, don't read, but no smut-like things Disclaimer: Didn't happen, I don't own any of the people in this Chris's POV

The knife moved agonisingly slowly across my chest, the liquid on the blade causing what felt like an inferno just beneath the surface of my skin. Tears were drawn out to my eyes, but I blinked them away quickly, I was probably going to die soon, but I was not going to be broken, not now, not by him. He leered down at me, an evil grin playing at the sides of his slightly cracked lips. His greeny-brown eyes seemed to practically glow as his leaned down to me and laughed viciously. I couldn't help it, I cringed away, mentally kicking myself for it the instant it happened. I was determined not to seem weak in front of him, I wasn't going to go down easy. I mean, it wasn't like I could do much else, being practically unconcious and all, but still. I saw him put the knife down, and for a second I was relieved, but it wasn't long before he started again, but this time it was worse. This knife was smaller, so everything would last that much longer. I could feel myself slipping out of it again, but this time all I felt was relief, maybe this time I wouldn't come back, maybe this time it was over. his manic laughter was all I could here as I slipped under for the second time that evening. I knew he would start trying to patch me up now, make sure I don't slip away until he has had his fun. \---A Week Later--- I woke up to the bleeping and whirring of hospital machinary. I slowly looked around, the room was bare apart from the machinary, attached to various body parts and places. "Chris?!" I heard someone shout from just outside the door, "Chris?" he shouted again, this time running into the room. "PJ?" I replied, my voice croaky from lack of use. "Oh My god, you're alright, we thought you were dead, after everything you drank, and then all this stuff with Alex, I can't believe that happened, are you ok?" It was only then that I realised it was over, at least for now. there would be more to come, explanations to say, court cases to deal with, reasurances made but for now it was over. Now he could cry, now he could let himself relax, he was with people he trusted, who knew just because he cried, didn't mean he was weak, and with that, he let the tears flow.


End file.
